TRAILER 1
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Primer Trailer de mi Película Dragones: La Piedra Dimensional. Basada en mi Fanfic Dragones.
1. TRAILER 1

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**TRAILER 1 (NARRADO POR TAY)**

― ¿Saben? Esta tranquilidad es buena, pero anda como una aventura ¿No creen? ― Cuestionó Tay con una media sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¿Pero qué es eso? ― Dijo Hanon algo asustada. ― ¿Y por qué es verde? ―

― Debe ser un alíen, ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí? ― Se preguntó Tay.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Ah… este… mi nombre es Gumy soy un Omix ―

― ¿Omix? ― Pidieron los cuatro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Mi dimensión, Omega, está siendo atacada y destruida por el emperador Burakido ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡No! ¡Me siguieron! ― Exclamó asustado Gumy. ― ¡Los Buster están aquí! ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Nos haremos cargo! ― Exclamó Tay el resto asintió.

― ¿¡Eh!? ¿Cómo? ¡No pueden! Los Buster son peligrosos ―

― Entonces nosotros seremos más peligrosos ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**LA PELÍCULA**

**ESTRENO: 22-07-13**


	2. TRAILER 2

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**TRAILER 2 (NARRADO POR AVRIL)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Eso no fue obra de la madre naturaleza ― Dijo Avril.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Pobrecillo, ese golpe debió ser muy duro ― Pronunció Avril algo compadecida. Tay pudo observar la mirada triste de su amiga, y colocó una mano en su hombro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Malditos terrícolas! ― Gruñó un Buster. ― _¡Eso es! Los terrícolas son conocidos por tener emociones que los hacen débiles…jajaja _― ¡Buster destruyamos todo este lugar! ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Tay! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Es demasiado! ― Exclamó Avril empezando a tener dificultades para concentrarse, sus manos temblaban, la Dragón perdió su transformación; pero aún sostenía la barrera telequinetica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Gumy… Nos mentiste ― Declaró Avril algo decepcionada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¿Interfirieron en la misión? ¿Eh?... Grave error, no importa con o sin poderes, los eliminaré ― Sentenció el Emperador de los Buster. Pero los Dragones no se dejarían intimidar tan fácilmente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**LA PELÍCULA**

**ESTRENO: 22-07-13**


	3. TRAILER 3

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**TRAILER 3 (NARRADO POR KEVIN)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Así es… bueno, más menos, somos mitad alienígena, pero vivimos en la Tierra ― Explicó Kevin. El Omix puso una cara de confusión. Pero optó por sentarse y calmarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Tay! ¡Es inútil! ¡Las naves son muy fuertes! ― Exclamaron Kevin y Hanon ambos utilizaron tanto poder que fueron obligados a destransformarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Esto aún no acaba ― Aseguró Avril con el seño fruncido. Al oírla todos dirigieron su mirada a la chica un tanto incrédulos.

― ¿A qué te refieres Avril? ― Pidió Kevin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Oh vaya! No están bromeando ― Comentó Kevin desilusionado

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Intentaré quitarle la Piedra a Burakido, Avril, necesito que lo distraigan. ― Pidió Tay.

― ¡Considéralo hecho! ― Aseguró la mencionada levantando el pulgar. Tay asintió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**LA PELÍCULA**

**ESTRENO: 22-07-13**


	4. TRAILER 4

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**TRAILER 4 (NARRADO POR JENNY)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Hay que darle crédito a Cricher, después de todo fue su idea mandarnos a descansar a aquí ― Recordó Jenny.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Chicos! ¡Miren eso! ― Exclamó Jenny desde el otro lado. De inmediato los demás corrieron hacia Hanon y Jenny.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Es que ese no es el punto Gumy, gracias a es "verdad a medias" gente inocente resultó herida ¿O es que no lo recuerdas? Medio Malibú fue destruido ― Recordó Jenny.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Avril! ¡Es inútil! ¡Estamos rodeados! ― Exclamó Jenny. Al momento que ella y el resto se encontraban a espaldas del otro en posición de ataque; mientras los Buster se acercaban a ellos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? ― Cuestionó Burakido viendo a sus soldados siendo derribados por la débil raza Omix.

― ¡Tu fin Burakido! ― Exclamó otra voz. El mencionado giró su cabeza hacia el sonido revelando a unos Dragones incorporados con la ayuda de unos Omix.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**LA PELÍCULA**

**ESTRENO: 22-07-13**


	5. TRAILER 5

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**TRAILER 5 (NARRADO POR NICK)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Guag! Siempre supe que el agua de mar es salada, pero no qué tanto ― Se quejó Nick al momento de escupir agua para luego ayudar a Jenny a ponerse de pie, igual que lo hacían los demás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― No lo sé, de ser así se formaría un Tsunami o algo así, pero no hay nubes que delaten una tormenta o algún otro fenómeno natural ― Explicó Nick.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¿Una verdad a medias? ― Pidió Nick.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Avril! ¿A dónde vas? ― Cuestionó Nick. Los demás compartieron un par de miradas y siguieron a la chica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¿Cuál es el plan Avril? ― Cuestionó Nick.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Esto… esto… aún no acaba ― Murmuró Tay débilmente mientras Burakido se acercaba al chico con una sonrisa macabra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**LA PELÍCULA**

**ESTRENO: 22-07-13**


	6. TRAILER 6

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**TRAILER 6 (NARRADO POR HANON)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Ahh! Definitivamente esto es vida ― Exclamó una Hanon en traje de baño sentada en una silla de playa tomando el sol. ― ¿No creen? ― Pidió esta vez viendo a sus amigos, las chicas con traje de baño y los chicos sólo con un short, todo deacuerdo a su color. Los cinco estaban a lado de Hanon también en una silla tomando el sol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Ahh… adiós a nuestro día libre ― Suspiró Hanon. Después la chica intentó acomodarse el cabello, pero se dio cuenta de algo. ― ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Asquerosa bolsa de excremento! Si no estuviera aquí te haría papilla ― Amenazó. Sus compañeros estaban atónitos por el vocabulario de la "Fina" Dragón morada. Pero cuando se meten con su apariencia, es algo que se paga caro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Ah! ¡Aquí vamos otra vez! ― Susurró algo irritada Hanon al momento que apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**LA PELÍCULA**

**ESTRENO: 22-07-13**


	7. TRAILER 7

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**TRAILER 7 **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― _¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que ocultar la Piedra Omega ―_ Finalizó observando detenidamente dicho objeto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Última oportunidad, no importa a dónde corras, siempre te encontraremos ― Anunció triunfante el Buster. En cambio el menor dio una media sonrisa.

― ¿Incluso en otra dimensión? ― Cuestionó el menor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¿Así que un niño Omix logró llevarse la Piedra Omega? ― Pidió Burakido sentado en su trono. Los Buster sólo inclinaron la cabeza avergonzados de su fracaso

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― En efecto Emperador, el joven Omix y la Piedra Omega han llegado a la Dimensión Terrestre, con los humanos ― Explicó el Buster. Burakido sonrió y volvió a su trono.

― Grave error mocoso… ¿Quién te ayudará en esa Dimensión? Jajaja ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Gumy, disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ― Cuestionó Tay. Todos dirigieron su atención al mencionado, éste sólo suspiró pesadamente y habló.

― El emperador de los Buster, unos alíen cazadores y destructores, como su Emperador, Burakido llegó a nuestra dimensión para robar la Piedra Omega ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― No lo sé exactamente, pero las leyendas de los ancianos dicen que, las tres son las Dimensiones que controlan todas las demás, si alguien las profana, podría dañar el equilibrio, las infinitas dimensiones colisionarían y traerían el fin de todo ― Contó el pequeño con voz algo temblorosa. Los Dragones estaban en shock. Escuchando todo esto, tal parece que Drug y sus ciliclones han pasado a segundo plano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Guerreros unidos!... ¡Dragones para siempre!― Exclamaron al unísono.

― ¡Dragones unidos!… ¡Tajo séxtuple! ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Malditos terrícolas! ― Gruñó un Buster. ― _¡Eso es! Los terrícolas son conocidos por tener emociones que los hacen débiles…jajaja _― ¡Buster destruyamos todo este lugar! ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Fin del juego! ― Exclamó un Buster. Al instante el resto de las naves enviaron un ataque combinado. Avril desistió. La barrera cayó y ella fue lanzada un par de metros atrás, Tay también fue arrasado por el impacto junto con Gumy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Mmm más o menos… verán, cuando huí de la Dimensión Omega, me llevé conmigo la Piedra Omega, porque los ancianos Omix me la confiaron, es por eso que me perseguían, pero jamás creí que me encontrarían ― Explicó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Bruma Buster! ― Exclamó el ser al chocar sus manos creando una gran pantalla de humo, misma que bloqueaba la vista de Tay. El chico intentó localizarlo, pero pronto sintió un golpe duro en la espalda que lo tiró al suelo agrietándolo. ― Jejeje ¡Patético! ― Argumentó victorioso. El Dragón intentaba ponerse de pie. Pero Burakido le propinó una patada que lo estrelló en la pared continua del lugar. El Dragón gruñía de dolor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Esto acabó hace mucho ― Aseguró. Al instante que el emperador lo tomaba por el cuello para estrangularlo. Caminaba con el chico colgando del cuello, el Dragón intentaba poner resistencia pero estaba muy herido. Finalmente el emperador de un salto llegó a la calle donde estaban el resto de sus Buster, y los Dragones nuevamente aprensados, esta escena aumentó la sonrisa de Burakido. ― ¿Ahora puedes verlo? Tú y tu equipo ha sido derrotado ― Dijo triunfante levantando aún más al chico mostrándole a sus compañeros inconscientes y mal heridos, mientras eran sostenidos nuevamente por los Buster.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**LA PELÍCULA**

**ESTRENO: 22-07-13**


	8. TRAILER 8

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**TRAILER 8**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Así que… ¿Tú eres el mocoso Omix que interfirió en mis planes? ― Pidió Burakido observando con sus profundos ojos negros al pequeño Gumy. Éste último sólo se encogió. Burakido sonrió y se acercó. ― Eres astuto, lo admito, lograste evadir a mis Buster, lástima que no lo suficiente; porque la Piedra Omega es mía y no hay nada que puedas hacer Jajaja ― Aseguró al momento que le mostraba dicha Piedra, ahora sostenida en sus manos. Gumy empezó a forcejear tratando de quitarle la Piedra a ser, éste sólo rió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

. ― Grrr ¿Dónde están esos mestizos? ― Cuestionó con rabia mientras caminaba hacia sus Buster para encararlos por fracasar por segunda vez.

― Yo soy el líder de esos "Mestizos" y estoy detrás de ti ― Anunció Tay saliendo detrás del trono de Burakido, éste volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― _Grrr… no puede ser… eso significa que los seres de colores que acabo de ver… son esos mocosos mitad alíen y mitad humano… ¡Lo que me faltaba! Pero bueno, quizás esto sea un buen ejercicio antes de coronarme emperador de todas las dimensiones. _― Pensaba con optimismo Burakido

― ¡Espada ardiente! ― Gritó el chico al sacar su artículo misterioso para usarlo como bat de beisbol para alejar la energía redireccionandola hacia la súper computadora del emperador. Pero antes de celebrar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Burakido estaba frente a Tay, sin oportunidad de nada el ser sonrió.

― ¡Ataque Buster! ― El ataque golpeó el rostro, o en este caso, el casco del chico mandándolo a través de dos paredes cruzando a una nueva habitación. El Dragón fácilmente se destransformó. Dejando ver al aire su ropa rota y más heridas de las que ya de por sí tenía en el primer ataque de los Buster en la playa. Burakido se veía triunfante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡No me importa! Rex, ellos son mis amigos. Si no fuera por ellos ya estuviera muerto ― Comentó el pequeño con ojos brillosos.

― Sí, pero también los Buster no vendría a matarnos si ellos no estuvieran aquí intentando desafiar a Burakido. ― Recordó Rex con el ceño fruncido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Esto está tardando demasiado. ¡Hora de usar la Piedra Omega! ― declaró alzando la Piedra, de inmediato todos los presentes temieron lo peor. ― ¡El poder de teletransportarme al infinito es mío! ― Exclamó para finalmente insertar la Piedra en un agujero de su frente. Al instante la piedra y los ojos de Burakido brillaron intensamente. La luz era demasiado cegadora que todos intentaron cubrirse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¿Eso es todo? ― Cuestionó entre burlón y decepcionado el sujeto. Al momento que la niebla comenzaba a dispersarse. Avril se encontraba al frente seguida por Kevin, Hanon y atrás de ellos Nick y Jenny y finalmente Tay.

― ¿Qué dices? Jajaja ¡La fiesta apenas empieza! ― Aseguró Avril de forma arrogante. ― Mi abanico tormentoso… ― Continúo a decir la chica. Moviendo su abanico.

― ¡Hace nuestros ataques más fuertes! ― Exclamaron los demás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Todo tuyo Tay! ― Gritó Avril, al momento que ella y el resto se quitaban del camino cayendo destransformados.

― ¡Es tú fin Burakido! ¡Espada ardiente! ― Exclamó el chico corriendo en dirección al emperador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**LA PELÍCULA**

**ESTRENO: 22-07-13**


End file.
